Revenge is Sweet
by GhostRin
Summary: Revenge is sweet for the giver, but is bitter to the receiver. NaruxMai [One-Shot]


Mai groaned.

Unbelievable

"NARU!" Mai shouted, slamming her books down on her desk as she whipped around to face the narcissist.

"Yes Mai?" Naru answered calmly, leaning against the door frame of his office as he watched Mai.

"You jerk! I have enough stuff to file already!" Mai motioned to the mountains of papers on her desk. If the pile grew anymore, would probably touch the ceiling. Mai glared at Naru as he continued to watch emotionlessly.

"It's your fault for not doing your work before it got to this point." Naru criticized, smirking as he watched Mai stiffen considerably.

"Why you…." Mai growled, her teeth grinding as she tried her best not to snap at her boss.

"Mai, stop grinding your teeth, you'll ruin them." Mai's jaw clenched at the comment. That's it.

"YOU NARSISISSTIC JERK! I WAS TOO BUSY DOING MY HOMEWORK BECAUSE SOMEONE DIDN'T LET ME DO IT IN MY FREE TIME ON CASES!" Mai shouted; panting heavily as she caught her breath, still sending a withering glare at Naru as he continued to remain blank faced.

Naru's eyes narrowed a fraction as another smirk played at his lips "Not my problem." Naru pushed himself from the frame walking back into his office, leaving a stunned Mai behind. Just as he was closing the door, Naru stopped.

"Mai, tea." Naru closed the door.

Mai's jaw dropped in shock

Unbelievable

"NARCISSISTIC JERK!" Mai screamed at the door, before stomping to the kitchen, slamming the kettle on the burner.

"I have half a mind in poisoning his tea… Jerk." Mai mumbled to herself as she busied herself with preparing the tea. Mai smirked as an evil thought entered her mind, she reached for the sugar as she giggled to herself.

* * *

Lin entered the kitchen, meaning to make himself some tea, when he found a giggling Mai. Lin lifted an eyebrow; Mai had a very mischievous look, and was grinning wickedly as she spooned sugar into a tea cup that was obviously for Naru. Lin sighed, innocent revenge was about to strike an unsuspecting victim.

"Mai, I don't think that's a good idea." Lin advised. Mai jumped, startled as she almost dropped the sugar. Whipping around, Mai heaved a sigh of relief when she saw Lin.

"I thought you were Naru!" Mai exclaimed as she began to thoroughly mix the sugar into the tea. Lin shook his head lightly.

"You're going to regret doing that." Lin nodded at the tea in Mai's hand. Mai half smirk, half pouted.

"The jerk deserves it; a little revenge is long overdue." Mai muttered as she put the cup down. Mai turned to Lin suddenly, a new mischievous light in her eyes.

"Hey, Lin? Do you have a paper and pen I can borrow for a second?" Mai grinned. Lin sighed as he pulled out a pocket notebook, ripping out a page and handing it plus a pen to Mai. Taking the paper and pen, Mai immediately scribbled something on the paper, folding it before Lin could read it. Handing the pen back to Lin Mai slipped the paper under the cup, where it rested hidden between the saucer and cup.

"Time to deliver sweet revenge." Mai giggled as she carried the cup to Naru's office. Lin sighed, he couldn't decide whether to stop her, or let her get her revenge. A ghost of a smirk graced Lin's face, let Mai have her fun, she finally got the guts to retaliate against Naru.

* * *

Naru narrowed his eyes, he could hear giggling and some murmuring through his door, but he couldn't make out what was being said.

He got a very bad feeling for some reason.

Leaning against his chair, Naru contemplated whether to go investigate or just leave it. Running a hand through his hair, Naru sighed in frustration. His intuition was telling him something was coming for him. Not life threatening at all, but still something pretty bad. Suspicion rising, Naru shook his head, trying to brush away the feeling. That was his first mistake.

A knock echoed from Naru's door, drawing Naru from his thoughts.

"Come in." Naru ordered as he picked up a book to read.

Mai slid into the room, carrying a steaming cup of tea. Naru almost sighed in relief, he needed something calming to distract him from his unknown stress.

"Here you go Naru!" Mai chirped happily, placing the cup on Naru's table before immediately turning to leave the office.

"What are you up too, Mai?" Naru asked as he picked up the cup, watching Mai suspiciously; the feeling of dread of creeping back.

Mai stopped dead in her tracks; she remained stock still for a few moments before she relaxed. Mai looked over her shoulder, she was grinning, before she walked out the door.

That wasn't a good sign

Naru stared at the door. He really wasn't feeling comfortable now. In an attempt to relax himself, he took a sip of his tea. That was his second mistake.

Naru instantly almost gagged as he tasted the overwhelming sweetened tea. Forcing himself to swallow, Naru pulled a disgusted face as he glared down at his cup. Something dropped from the bottom of the cup onto the desktop.

Looking down, Naru found a piece of folded paper. It had a ring in it center from the cup bottom where it had been temporarily glued to the cup. Placing the cup down, Naru unfolded the paper, finding a message written in messy English scrawled across.

_Revenge is sweet_

Naru huffed. Mai was gutsy enough to ruin his tea, rub it in his face, and even to go as far as write her double meaning message in English.

'_**You were practically asking for it, you know**_' Gene said, suddenly breaking Naru's misgivings towards the girl.

'In what way was I 'asking'' Naru growled at his brother. Gene chuckled.

'_**Giving her so much work like that, which got her riled up enough, then ordering for tea is pretty much asking for punishment. Revenge was long overdue**_' Naru sighed in frustration. If put in that perspective, yes, he was asking for it; now he knew why he was feeling so uneasy. Already Naru was feeling a headache come on from the sugar overload.

Groaning, Naru pinched the bridge of his nose. Gene's laughter echoed in his mind, only amplifying his headache. Growling, Naru severed the connection with his brother, cutting the painful sound off.

The girl was _SO_ going to pay for ruining his tea and giving him a nasty headache at the same time.

CRASH!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Naru's head snapped up "What the hell?"

* * *

Mai was at her desk, giggling to herself as she filed the mountain of papers. By now Naru should have found her note. Not paying full attention to what she was grabbing, Mai's arm bumped into an unstable pile of papers. The pile immediately started to wave uncontrollably.

Attention immediately on the giant swaying paper mountain, Mai tried desperately to stop it from falling over, only making it worse.

Backing away from the desk, Mai watched in horror as the one pile swayed into another, then another, causing a domino effect. An avalanche of books and papers came barreling towards the poor girl below. Mai screamed as she was buried.

* * *

Naru ran out of his office, looking around before he found a mound of papers that covered the floor at the foot of Mai's desk. Mai was nowhere to be seen. Walking to the mound Naru looked down at the papers for any sign of the girl.

"Mai?" Naru kneeled down, beginning to dig through the countless papers.

Suddenly, the papers closer to the desk shifted, then exploded as Mai suddenly surfaced, gasping as she sucked in air. Hunching over, Mai grabbed her shirt as she breathed heavily.

"I thought I was going to die under there…." Mai said breathlessly.

"What are you doing?" Naru asked, as he watched Mai from the edge of the mess, Mai instantly turned to glare at the man.

"This is your fault for giving me so much paperwork!" Mai growled. Struggling to stand, Mai's leg hit her desk, causing a second avalanche to bury Mai again.

Naru chuckled as Mai once again resurfaced. Mai stared at Naru in horror, before growling. Swiftly, Mai crawled over to Naru, latching onto his coat; then dragging him to the middle of the mess before he could react.

"Mai, what are you doing?" Naru struggled out of Mai's grip, glaring at her as he struggled to stand, only to slip as the papers slid around.

"Payback" Mai crossed her arms as she sat watching Naru struggle. Naru frowned.

"I thought you already had your revenge" He huffed as he unsteadily stood. Mai smirked as she picked up on what he meant.

"Revenge is beautiful." She smiled angelically at Naru, before she stood up as well. Naru glared lasers at her, already planning out his own revenge.

Mai slowly began to make her way to the edge of the paper mess, carefully trying not to slip on the unforgivingly slippery papers. Naru followed as well.

Mai miscalculated a step, and she was sent crashing to the ground. Yelping, Mai squeezed her eyes shut, preparing to feel impact of the floor, but instead landed on something soft.

Slowly opening her eyes, Mai realized that she was yet again buried under paper as she could only see white. Pushing herself up, Mai looked around, she couldn't see Naru.

"Naru?" Mai felt something shift below her, looking down, Mai immediately blushed.

Mai was sprawled over Naru, pinning him under the paper, quickly getting off him, Mai watched as Naru finally surfaced in a flurry of paper.

Naru looked over at Mai noticing that she was bright red, he smirked at her.

"What?" He asked casually as he began to brush aside the sheets of paper caught in his clothes. Mai shifted nervously.

"Sorry…." Naru blinked, what was she apologizing for?

"Sorry for what?"

"Sorry for ruining your tea and then dragging you into _this_" Mai indicated the white plane of paper "I got too caught up in the thought of getting back at you for everything…"

Naru instantly felt his ravaging headache at the reminder. Wincing, Naru sighed as he struggled to stand again.

"You have the worst mood swings; one minute you're happy, another you're depressed, and sadly you can also apparently be a troublemaker. Make up your mind." He mumbled under his breath as he offered a hand to Mai. Mai frowned as she accepted the help.

"Sorry I can't be as perfect as you!" Mai growled at him.

"I would be surprised if you could." Naru smirked as he walked out of the paper mound, leaving a stunned Mai behind. Mai began to growl.

"Jerk" Mai flashed at him as she stomped out the mess. Naru smirked again, turning, he made his way to his office, stopping to look at Mai at the doorway.

"Mai, clean up this mess." With that, Naru walked back into his lair, closing the door behind himself.

"NARCISSISTIC JERK!" Mai screamed at the door.

* * *

Lin chuckled as he hit the stop button on his camera; he had recorded the whole scene as he watched hidden in his office. Madoka was going to love this.


End file.
